Lord of the Rings: Rements
by RainelArodoniel
Summary: Rainel has perished in the battle of Gondor but some dark magic is at work. Her soul has been sent to the modern universe as Danika an author. In attempt to save her Gandalf has sent Legolas to bring her back. But Legolas now faces the problem of getting Danika to remember who she really was.
1. Prolouge

**Character Meaning Original Meaning Relationship**

\- **Rainel** Wandering Star _(Arodiel)_ daughter of **Legolas' Lover**

 **-** _Danika_ Star

\- **Arodon** Noble  _(Othon)_ warrior **Rainel's Father**

 _\- Dregnir_ he who runs away

\- **Amargil** Earth Star _(Amargil)_ Earth Star **Rainel's Mother**

\- **Maidhfind** Pale Haired **Rainel's Sister**

- **Ruinruth** Fiery Red Anger **Rainel's Brother**

\- **Amarwên** Green Earth **Grandfather**

 **Summery/Plotline**

Othon, meaning warrior, is a Sinda elf that immigrated from Doriath to Greenwood with Oropher. He was a blacksmith in Doriath, during the Second Kinslaying and the destruction of Menegroth, he served in the same "unit" as Oropher and on many occasions saved Oropher's life. They were great friends and looked out for one another. Once they got to Greenwood and make their way among the Nandor and Oropher is declared the King, he then rewarded those of his people who had served him well and faithfully, including his good friend Othon.

Oropher gave him the name Arodon, meaning noble one, it was then Othon adopted this as his chosen-name. He was greatly proud of his nobility and before too long became cocky about it. He then married an elf named Amargil, meaning star, they had been friends for years and had both immigrated from Doriath together. They had two daughters and a son in which they named Arodiel, daughter of noble one, Maidhfind, pale haired, and their son Ruinruth, Fiery red anger.

Arodon fell in love with a human woman and began an affair with her. Something that was very taboo amongst his people. And he ran away with her abandoning his wife and daughter. His people then began calling him Dregnir, meaning he who runs away, which of course he adopts after his mistress dies of old age and his guilt begins. Arodiel being ashamed of her father's actions decided to adopt the name of Rainel, meaning Wandering Star, Rainel being a variation of her mother's name Amargil, meaning earth star. Amargil had always loved the stars and was the daughter of a farmer and thus was given her name. It became a tradition for mother and daughter to watch the stars. Rainel wanted to honor her mother she wanted nothing to do with her father.

Rainel was close with her mother and after her father's dishonor, her people started to treat her differently. She was no longer happy in Mirkwood except for when she was with Legolas. Rainel and Legolas were great friends and became lovers and were set to marry. They grew up together and were very close. Though Legolas' father had issues with Rainel because of her father's dishonor. Rainel sometimes wished as though she was in a different world then the one she was in. Her and Legolas talked about running away from Mirkwood. Running away from the shame of her father and his father's disapproval of their relationship.

Thranduil tries to run Rainel away from Mirkwood and Legolas, making it clear there is no future for them. Well Rainel leaves and goes traveling all this happening a couple hundred years before "The One Ring" Then during the start of the one ring/battle for middle-earth. Rainel then meets up with the fellowship after having left Rivendale and she is then part of the fight for middle-earth.

Though in the battle for Gondor Rainel is injured/dies and is reincarnated into the modern day as Danika, a name also meaning star, is a writer. She has had dreams of middle-earth and her best Friend Lexi believes it is a past life. Yet Danika does not believe until somehow magically Legolas appears and tries to make her believe to bring her back.

... ... ... ...

 **Elvish to english translations**

Mae g'ovannen - Well met  
Ci a mellon - [f] you are with a friend  
Gwannas lû and - It has been too long  
Mellon nin - My Friend  
Adar - father  
A chi? - And [f] you are  
Daro - Stop  
Go-vethatham ne ndagor? - Will we fight together in battle?  
Dagor - battle  
Tôl auth - war is coming  
Gurth anin yrch - Death to the orcs  
I eneth nîn - My name is _  
Díheno nin - Forgive me  
Edraith - Help!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Prologue**

The palace had been decorated and set up for one of Thranduil's parties that he had often threw for his people. A way to keep his people happy and keep their minds off threats to their land. He walked through the palace hall approving of its set up when he spotted his old friend Arodon coming towards him.

"Mae g'ovannen, Âr-Thranduil." Arodon said with a bow, but Thranduil waved him off. "No need for formal, ci a mellon. Gwannas lû and." He said with a smile as he walked up to greet his friend. An elf he was honored to call a friend.

"Mellon nin, a great honor it is." Arodon said as he too smiled as Thranduil came closer and greeted him.

"Indeed." Thranduil smiled towards the elf to the right of Arodon, a beauty she was with her long brunette hair, loosely tucked behind her ears. "An honor to have such a noble elf protect my Adar, for many years in battle." He added before greeting the brunette elf he knew as Amargil, Arodon's wife.

Before their conversation could get any further a little elf came running in charging with a toy sword. She swung her sword at Thranduil's leg and made noises as if she was fighting.

"Die Orc!" She exclaimed.

"Arodiel" The older female elf, known as Amargil, exclaimed trying to get the little elf's attention. "Daro!" She added trying to calm the child.

"No harm done." Thranduil said with a chuckle as he picked up the little girl with brown hair like her mothers and bright blue eyes. "A chi?" Thranduil asked as he cradled the child in his arms.

The child seemed to be shy at first as she was brought out of her fantasy world and realized this was no orc, but the king, Thranduil himself. He gave a chuckle and looked towards her parents who were laughing silently.

"Arodiel." Arodon beamed with pride at his daughter.

"A warrior spirit this one has, reminds me of someone." Thranduil said with a smile towards Arodon.

Arodiel was the youngest of three children from Arodon and Amargil. Her sister Maidhfind was the middle and only a few years older, they were close, best friends even. Arodiel also had a brother, Ruinrûth who was quite a bit older, was just over hundred and in the Mirkwood guard, protecting the king and Mirkwood just as their father had done.

He was known to have a short fuse and a massive temper; he took his job protecting his home and his king very seriously. He earned the name Ruinrûth, the name meaning fiery red anger, he was one to be feared and many of their enemies did. Amongst his people he was known to be softer than that of the solider in him.

"Indeed, she has quite the imagination." Amargil added stroking her daughter's hair.

"It would be a great honor for this one to also serve in my armies as well. To protect me, as her Adar has done for mine… an honor it is to have Ruinrûth." He added turning his attention back to the little girl who went back to fighting orcs in her fantasy.

Thranduil gave another chuckle and set the little one back down. "Perhaps, you might find more orcs outside the palace." He said as he bent down to her level. "My son, Legolas, might wish to join you in your mission to protect our home." He added watching her face light up as she ran off to finish her battle.

"She is her father." Amargil said watching her little one run out the palace doors.

"Her beauty is her mother." Arodon stated giving a smile towards his wife.

Arodiel ran out of the palace lost in her fantasy world of fighting orcs, just like the many stories she heard of her father and brother fighting orcs. She ran up behind a young blonde elf and pretended to stab him with her sword.

He seemed un-phased by her attempts to include him in her pretend battle. He just rolled his eyes, stood up and walked away.

"That's not fair, I kill you." She said annoyed that he didn't seem interested in playing.

"I am not playing." He said and continued walking.

"Go-vethatham ne ndagor?" She asked, wanting him to join in on her battle.

"Dagor…" He looked at her confused.

"Tôl auth." She added pretending to sense danger then she turned and got into battle pose. "Gurth anin yrch!" She exclaimed as she swung her sword around to battle with imaginary enemies.

Legolas did not seem to be interested in fighting pretend orcs. "I do not wish to fight." He said before trying to walk away.

"Come on, stay and fight."

This time Legolas did not acknowledge Arodiel, who was still fighting off a band of orcs, he just kept walking away leaving her to her war. He was a bit older then Arodiel and tried to convince himself and others he was much too old and was no longer interested in playing pretend battles. When she was finally pulled out of her fantasy again she followed after Legolas again.

"I eneth nîn Arodiel." She said introducing herself to him.

"Legolas." He said after a moment.

"Son of Thranduil?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you want to play?"

"I have much more interesting things to do then battle your pretend enemies." He said not meaning to come off rude but noticed she seemed red in the face. "Díheno nin, I did not mean to offend."

"No offence taken. I have orcs to sly." She said as she ran off to fight more orcs. Legolas shook his head as he watched her charge at an imaginary army of orcs.

"Late as usual! Get off your ships, you sea rats! There's knife work here needs doing." The orc commander said in anger. The orcs watched as Aragon, Gimli, Legolas and Rainel jumped of the ships in front of them. Slowly the orcs began to back away.

"Plenty for the both of us . . . May the best dwarf win!"

Legolas proceeded to climb up an elephant back killing the men on its back as he went. He pulled three arrows and shot them into the elephant's head. As the elephant went down Legolas slid down his trunk and landed on the ground in front of Gimli and Rainel.

"That still only counts as one." Gimli said.

Rainel gave a laugh as they went back to fighting. Rainel was in a fight between three orcs, swinging her sword left and right, tossing a few arrows into the backs of orcs. She fought amongst the last few orcs left alive and managed to kill them all. She thought she was done, she breathed a sigh of relieve, looking around gave a smile and a nod at the battle won. Just as she sheathed her sword one of the orcs jumped up and stuck his sword into her side.

Rainel grunted in pain swung around and decapitated him before falling to the ground. Her hand grasped the wound at her side. She fell to her knees as she looked around everything seemed to fade into darkness. The final sounds of battle seemed distant to her, she lifted her hand from her side and took a glimpse at the wound.

'This is how it ends.' She thought. 'So much I did not do.' She looked around for Legolas and tried to cry out his name but found that her voice would not come. Grasping the wound again she collapsed to the ground.

Darkness came over her and she flashed back to her family. The way she had left her home the way she left her family and Legolas behind. She had yet to tell them why and wished so badly to. She tried to cry out again and barely a whisper escaped from her lips.

"Legolas…Edraith." She managed in a hushed voice that she barely even heard herself. Before she knew it she faded further into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Danika tossed and turned as she had a familiar dream that seemed to have followed her since childhood. It wasn't always the same dream she would have; it was almost like she was living another life. The dreams would be so vivid to her there would be times that she would wake up in the middle of the night from them. She would find herself in a world that was much different from her own reality. It was a realm of strange creatures with magic, Danika dreamed of wizards, elves and strange creatures that could only exist in some one's imagination. Danika heard the words echo in her head:

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?

..." A voice echoed through a blurry image of different creatures sitting in a circle.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Another voice chimed in.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The previous voice echoed through again.

Danika could see two men arguing over a mysterious ring of great power. They both seemed human from what she could make out from the blurry image of her dream. Danika could only make out half of what they were saying; she couldn't make out names or faces. But there was one face, a face of a blonde elf that seemed as clear as if he were standing in front of her. Why was he the only one that came through clearly? She saw him stand and heard him speak.

"This is no mere Ranger... You owe him your allegiance." The mysterious elf said as he rose quickly to defend one of the men in the argument.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor." He added after one of the men spoke.

Danika still couldn't make out the whole conversation most of it seemed muffled. Or as though some one was fast-forwarding a movie in her head.

"Havo dad, Legolas"

Just then Danika awoke out of her sleep for no reason. It amazed her that she remembered the dream so clearly. Though half the conversation was missing she remembered all of what she could make out. It even amazed her she understood the language spoken in her dream, yet Danika could not figure out what language it was. It wasn't Spanish, or French and it certainly wasn't Latin, Danika took Latin lessons as a teenager and could nearly speak it fluently.

Danika remembered it was a language the elves in her dream used quite a bit. "Elvish" Danika began to laugh at herself as she pushed the covers back off of her. She was awake now and couldn't get the dream out of her head. She figured it was the best time to get up and work on her current story. Her publisher was putting a deadline on it they wanted her to finish it by the end of the year. She almost had it completed she just needed a really good ending.

Danika decided to take her laptop back to bed with her hopefully she would get an idea soon. She sat the laptop on the nightstand as she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her. She sat the laptop on her lap and stared at the white screen of the notepad program. Nothing was coming to mind and she closed her eyes hoping to get a clear image.

Danika dozed off into sleep and her dream seemed to have picked up where it had left off, now everyone were on their feet yelling and arguing with each other. Their voices seemed to drown out by the sound of mysterious whispering in a language Danika did not understand. It was no known language and it was not her made up language for the elves. Danika watched as what looked to be a dwarf lunge and try and destroy the ring that had been sat on a pedestal in the center.

It would appear as though it couldn't be destroyed, pieces of the dwarfs axe were scattered across the ground and he was thrown back on the ground. Danika was again startled out of her sleep but this time by the ringing of her cell phone. She rolled her eyes and growled at the sight of her publisher's name on the caller ID.

"Hello" Danika said with annoyance and fatigue in her voice. These dreams were becoming more frequent and more vivid. It was almost like she was living a second life as though sleep wasn't that, but her soul leaving her body so continue in another life. It was as though she hadn't slept at all and she was exhausted. But Danika knew that wasn't possible nothing like that ever happened.

She never believed in magic or other realms or alternate realities. Those were just people wishing to leave their pathetic, waste of a time, boring life they were living for a much better and interesting one. But Danika just figured as though it was her watching too much TV or being overly stressed with the book she was writing. Danika loved what she did she loved writing stories about anything that fascinated her. Maybe it was in fact her way of escaping to a better life than the one she currently lived. One filled with romance and opportunities that she herself didn't feel she had.

"Well excuse me, did I wake you?" The voice of a woman with a petit voice rang through the phone. Lexi had been best friends with Danika since they were babies. When Lexi started as a publisher she gave Danika first dips knowing she had wanted to be a writer since childhood. Danika was always creative and coming up with these fantastic worlds, whether it was modern day or something that took place a while ago, to something that never even happened. Lexi had known of Danika's dreams and was jealous that she could simply sleep and have material for a story.

Lexi had been pressuring Danika to turn the dreams into a book but Danika kept refusing. They were only pieces, scattered around, nothing made sense to her, and another thing that amazed Danika was when she came up with a story she was able to put the whole thing together. When it came to her dreams there were missing plotlines, faces and names. When writing she was able to create faces for all of her characters. She could make them come to life in her head and therefore wrote about what she saw, made the reader feel that too and help them bring those characters to life.

Nothing seemed to be clear to her for everything was just so scattered, like a big hundred-piece puzzle that didn't have all of the pieces in the box. It frustrated her that she couldn't figure out the meaning of them. She always wondered why the one named Legolas was so clear to her yet the others just seemed to be a blur.

"Actually you did, but it's okay I needed to get up anyways. I've been trying to create a great ending to the story I've been working on, though writers block seems to have taken over." She laughed as she set the laptop aside and pushed the covers back. She cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Also you saved me from the dream I was having." She laughed nervously knowing it was a mistake to have said that. Danika knew every time she mentioned her dream Lexi would talk her into writing it.

"Again with those dreams? What was it this time?" Lexi asked her, she had always been interested in hearing about Danika's dreams.

"The one with the council meeting…or whatever it was." Danika said in between brush strokes.

"The one with the different creatures talking about the ring?"

"Yup that one." Danika said after she spit and started washing the toothbrush.

"Any of the other faces or names come though this time?"

"Nope just the same one every time. Course it took me ten years to get that far. For the first few years of these dreams I couldn't even see him."

"Any idea why that is?"

"God Lexi, I've been asking myself that same question for two years." Danika walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I don't understand why I am seeing him and no one else. It's beginning to frustrate me."

"Maybe this is all a past life and he was a past lover." Lexi began laughing.

"Yeah because those really exist. And I was never book smart in school but if I recall there were never such things as wizards, elves or orcs."

"Merlin was a wizard."

"Again another myth Lexi."

"What you don't believe in King Arthur?"

"Even if I did I believe, I think the parts about his sword and his magical wizard were exaggerated."

"Oh come on Danika you're a novelist have a little bit more imagination."

"Lexi I have imagination, it's not as if I've never written about magic. But I'm a logical person too, I don't believe that any of it actually exists outside of the human imagination."

"So does that mean you're not a religious person?"

"Lexi, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you said you don't believe in magic or anything along those lines."

"I do believe in the existence of a higher power whatever or whoever it might be. I just don't believe in wizards, elves, orcs or some mythical place that no one but you or I have even heard about. It's not the same thing."

"So you believe in God but not wizards?"

"Lexi for crying out loud, it's not the same thing."

"That's what you think."

"Oh my god!" Danika said as she rubbed her temple with her free hand.

"Well if you're a realist you don't believe in anything that cannot be proven."

"I never said I was a realist Lexi." Danika said as she began to make her some breakfast. "I said I'm logical."

"Same thing, logically there is no prove in the existence of God."

"That's where you're wrong, read the bible Lexi there is plenty of proof."

"So you choose to believe stories from a book written by people long dead, and you can't believe your dreams are your own memories?"

"Oh for crying out loud." Danika said almost to the point of hanging up on her friend. "Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're giving me a headache, why you doing this to me?"

Lexi began laughing so hard she began to snort. Danika loved Lexi's petite laugh and it was so easy for her to begin snorting when she laughed.

"I'm sorry Danika I just like messing with you."

"I've noticed." Danika laughed and began eating some left over bacon and sausage she'd made the morning before.

"So when are you going to turn it into a book for me? I believe it could be your best seller, trust me."

"Lexi how many times do I have to tell you it's not happening; I can barely even remember half of it when I wake up." Danika lied. "And their just bits and pieces there is nothing really there to make a story out of."

"Just think about it ok."

"I have, you've asked me every day for two years since I've worked for you and the answer is still no."

"Fine have it your way. You just focus on the one you have and let me know when you get that ending done."

"I will, talk to you later, bye." Danika said before hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Elvish to english translations**

Echuio - Wake up  
Man Cenich - What do you see?  
Nad no ennas - Some thing is coming.  
Gwannas lû and - It has been too long  
Mae g'ovannen - Well met

... ... ... ...

Chapter Two

After staring at her computer for what felt like hours Danika decided to fix her some lunch and then go watch some romantic movies. She knew staring at the screen was only going to make her writers block worse, maybe a movie would help her come up with something. Danika popped in a pizza in the oven and went into the living room and popped in the Notebook, it was one of her favorite romantic movie, and she had gotten about thirty minutes into it before she started to doze off again. A familiar voice began to ring through in Danika's head, the line that seemed to echo within her head.

"The ring must be destroyed." The elf said as he jumped up in response to one of the men.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Danika saw one of the smaller men stand up and challenge the elf. All the men, elves and dwarfs stood to their feet and began arguing. The whispering in her head begun again it seemed to be calling out to her in the elvish language.

Danika figured out from many of her dreams her name in them as a child was Arodiel but was later changed to Rainel. She could remember many of the characters in her dreams referred to her by that name Rainel. She figured out she was Arodiel daughter of Arodon. Danika never dreamed of this elf's family, and barely dreamed of her childhood, no one in her dream ever referred to her as the daughter of an elf by the name of Arodon. Yet somehow it was just something Danika knew just like she knew her own parent's names.

"Rainel…Rainel… Echuio… Echuio Rainel…" The voice echoed in a whispered tone.

Danika recognized it as the elf, the only one she could clearly see in her dreams. He seemed to be trying to tell her something. The words repeated in her head, echoing over and over.

"Echuio Rainel."

Danika was awoken by the smell of smoke and realized she had forgotten about her pizza. She rushed to the kitchen and pulled the partly burnt pizza out of the oven.

"Crap!" Danika cursed as she tossed the pan on the counter. She turned off the oven and began coughing through the thick smoke billowing from the oven. Danika turned to examine the pizza and realized it was still good enough to eat.

"It would be a waste to toss it." She said to herself as she got out a knife to cut it.

Danika paused as she remembered her dream. "Echuio?" She repeated the word she'd heard in her dream. He was trying to warn her, "Wake up!" Danika realized then began to laugh as she realized how crazy she sounded. He wasn't trying to warn her, there wasn't some connection to this man or elf whatever he was he was just a figment of her imagination. A weird, wild and crazy imagination, she was a writer it came with the territory.

"You have been spending too much time listening to Lexi." She said out loud to herself. "Lexi, you and your crazy ideas." She added as if she expected Lexi to have heard her.

Danika took her pizza and her laptop to the living room and sat on the couch, laptop in her lap and the pizza on the couch next to her. She stared at the computer screen again and started to get frustrated that nothing was coming to her. She only had half a chapter left and she couldn't figure out how to end it.

"It shouldn't be that hard, just one good idea, just one really good ending and I am done. Come on Danika." Danika said to herself and began to chuckle. "Talking to yourself again." She shook her head and gave another laugh.

She picked up her pizza and just as she took a bite she got the most wonderful idea. She set the pizza back down and went at the keyboard typing as fast as her fingers could move. And within twenty minutes she had done it. She finally had the ending for her story and in excitement she picked up her cell and called Lexi.

"Maxwell Publishing, this is Sherry how may I help you?" Lexi's receptionist said as she answered the phone.

"Sherry this is Danika, get Lexi on the phone now please. I've done it!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Finished the story did you?" Sherry asked in a clam tone not phased by Danika's excitement. "One moment please." Sherry said putting Danika on the hold. "Lexi, you got Danika on line one and needs to speak with you right away."

"About what?"

"Something about finishing her book."

"Thank you Sherry," Lexi said as she picked up the phone and pushed the button for line one. "So you finally finished it huh?" Lexi asked. "After what two months of writers block?" Lexi added with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up! All that matters is that I finally have an amazing ending for the story."

"That's great! Send it to me right away."

"Already on its way, should be in your email soon."

"So got any ideas for other stories? Hmm?" Lexi said in a hinting tone.

"Lexi I am not writing my dreams into a story. I've already got a few other ideas lined up for another story or two."

"Okay, Okay." Lexi said waving a hand as if she expected Danika to see it. "I got the email, we'll have this printed out and sent out soon. I'm so proud of you Danika."

"Thank you." Danika said with a big smile on her face.

"This makes what number seven in two years?"

"Five Lexi." Danika corrected.

"Whatever, I think this is going to be your best seller."

"You haven't even read it yet."

"I skimmed. And from what I've read of it, it's great."

"Thanks."

"Listen I got tons of work to do so I'll call you later. Maybe we can go out for a celebratory drink later?"

"I would love that."

"Great I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Danika breathed a sigh of relief, she was proud of her self that she finished another one. She had managed to finish five stories in two years. Course a couple of them she had already been partly written so it didn't take much to get them finished. Danika sat down at her laptop again and started to think up another idea for a story but was distracted by her dreams.

Before she realized she had typed the title "Lord of the Rings" into the program. Danika shook her head and rubbed her temples and thought how happy Lexi would be if she would just write it. But Danika wasn't sure if she really wanted to.

She decided it was better to take a break, maybe a nap would help, Danika had been feeling so exhausted with the amount of work she had and these dreams. Danika decided to lie on the couch and before she knew it was taken back into her dreams. Danika saw the arguing had stopped, she wasn't quite sure why. But she saw one of the men kneeling in front of a smaller man, a hobbit.

"...You have my sword." The man said

"And you have my bow." The elf added coming up next to the two.

Danika noticed that the wizard, two men, a dwarf and the elf had volunteered to help the little hobbit out with his task. He was then followed by his three friends who had been eves dropping on the secret meeting.

"Nine companions ... so be it. You shall be the "Fellowship of the ring" The head elf of the meeting announced.

Danika's dream skipped forward to a part that she never remembered. It was a dream she had never had before, or least one she didn't remember having. Her dreams seemed to be doing that a lot recently, a few things that weren't clear before became vivid to her. She started to dream things she had never dreamt before. Danika already struggled to make sense of the dreams she was already having, and here she was being thrown more and more dreams that did not make sense to her.

 **AFTER THE FELLOWSHIP LEAVE RIVENDALE – BEFORE EREGION HILLS**

The fellowship had just left Rivendale and they were making their way to Mordor. Legolas stopped while the others continued he sensed something coming, he could hear leaves rustling and it wasn't from the nine creature's own feet.

"Legolas?" Gimli asked noticing Legolas wasn't following them any longer.

The others stopped to take notice as well.

"Man cenich?" Aragon asked Legolas noticing he seemed to be sensing something.

"Nad no ennas." Legolas said telling Aragon something was coming.

"Hide, behind the trees." Aragon whispered pointing for everyone to take cover behind the trees fearful that there were orcs coming.

When the creature was close enough every one popped out weapons in hand aimed at a tall figure in a dark cloak. From what they could tell it was not an orc, possibly a human in a dark black cloak with the hood covering their face.

"Who are you? Why have you been following us?" Boromir asked.

The creature didn't speak just stood where they were. She prepared herself for a fight she hadn't expected to run into anything other them some orcs. One hand lay on the hilt of her sword preparing to pull it out when she heard a familiar voice. One she couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried.

"Speak or I shall put an arrow in your back." Legolas threatened.

A smile came across her face knowing exactly who it was. His voice seemed the same and she remembered it as if she had seen him just yesterday. "Should be nicer to strangers, you never know who they may be." The voice of a woman said as she turned.

"Rainel." Legolas said with excitement lowing his bow. It had been many life times since he had last seen her. He had all but lost hope that he would see her again especially the way she had left.

She smiled at him, "Legolas Gwannas lû and." She turned to Aragon who was also surprised to see her. It had only been a few years since Aragon and Rainel had crossed paths. He had caught her searching his campsite looking for food. She had been traveling for many years on her own. Aragon had taught her to fight and hunt and he had been her traveling companion for a while before she had to move on.

"Mae g'ovannen Rainel." Aragon said as he smiled.

"You know her?" Boromir asked.

"Legolas and I grew up together in our home of Mirkwood." She said as she lowered her hood. "I crossed paths with Aragon many years ago." She added as she looked around at the nine companions

"She's an elf." Sam whispered to his friends noticing her ears the second she dropped her hood. She had long brown flowing hair that seemed to be just past her waist nearly to her butt and was done up in a ponytail with fishtail braid on either side of her head and her eyes were as blue as the sky.

"Gandalf." She smiled towards the wizard she hadn't seen in what felt like ages. "Another one of your crazy adventures I see."

"And a very important one it is." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure it is."

"It is wonderful to see you again Rainel." Gandalf added.

"Why have you been following us?" Aragon asked.

"I had not been following you, my intention was to cross paths with orcs."

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Aragon asked her.

"Tracking orcs that attacked a village not too far from here…" Rainel paused every one took notice that Rainel and Legolas seemed to both be on alert. "We must move; more orcs aren't too far behind." She pointed north of their position. "Would be wise to find a safer place and I'll explain everything."


	4. Chapter 3

**Elvish to english translations**

Novaer - farewell  
Boe i 'waen - It is necessary that I leave  
Tolo - Come  
Boe i 'waem - We must go  
Na lû e-govaned 'wîn - Until next we meet  
Gûrvagol - Death Sword (Gûr + Magol = Gûrvagol)

... ... ... ...

Chapter Three

 *** * * EREGION HILLS * * ***

They finally found, what they felt to be, a safe place to rest. They unloaded their packs and their weapons and sat down to rest, they started a small fire to cook some lunch. They indulged in a nice lunch and some conversation, some discussed the route they were taking, Gimli suggested they take the mines of Moria while Gandalf felt that was not a good idea.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Gimli grunted in frustration and said nothing further, it was clear to him that Gandalf would not listen and take his advice.

The others laughed at jokes and decided to tell stories to take their minds off of the dangers a head of them.

Rainel explained she had been tracking some orcs that had attacked a nearby village. She had followed them into the forest not too far from where the fellowship had found her.

"They've been moving across middle-earth burning villages and killing as they go. Just as I think I've caught up to them, I seem to lose their trail." She stated with frustration in her voice.

When she was done explaining, Legolas decided to talk with her alone for a bit, he took Rainel's hand and lead her out of earshot from the rest of the group. It had been many years since he had last seen her and he had hope to finally receive the answers he sought so much.

"It is good to see you." Legolas said when they were out of earshot from the others. She looked the same as he had remembered her. She was just a couple of inches shorter then him and wore a green plaid shirt with a matching skirt that was missing the front part, and dark gray pants with her dark green and black knee high boots. Her hair up in a ponytail with braids going from the top of her head to the tips of the ponytail.

Everything about her appearance seemed the same, yet everything else about her seemed to have changed. She was older, wiser and much stronger than last he saw her. She was a better huntress and a fighter, though age had not changed her, she was not the same elf Legolas had remembered her to be.

"Indeed it is." She seemed to be distancing herself from him and he couldn't figure out why. He had wanted to know for so long why she ran away like she had.

"You never explained your leave." He decided not to wait any longer to ask.

Rainel knew if she saw him again he would ask these questions. Questions that she wasn't sure how to answer, she had lied to him about the reason, lied to her family so much that she started to believe them herself, and was not sure the real reason herself. "Does it matter?"

Legolas didn't answer he just gave her a look as if saying 'It does matter'

"Forgive me Legolas, I had to leave." She said noting his expression.

"That is not a good enough." He said as his temper started to rise, her excuses she had told him when she had first left were no longer a good enough reason for him. He knew they had not been the truth and he wanted to know. He had, had a conversation with his father the day before she'd left. He knew his father had never approved of their love. Legolas was afraid his father was the reason Rainel had left.

Thranduil had been disgusted with Rainel's fathers dishonor and blamed it on her. He didn't want his son to fall in love with the daughter of a man who abandoned his family. But Legolas loved her and was all set to marry her when she decided to leave.

Rainel had not yet experienced his temper perhaps she was wrong about him, he had changed since she last saw him. "I was not wanted there, my father had brought dishonor to our family, to our people." She paused for a moment remembering the day he had ran away from her and her mother. "He brought dishonor to our people by his choices. There was talk about me, that I was not one of them, that I was a product of his love for his human mistress. No one wanted me."

Before Legolas could speak again they were interrupted by the laughter of the other eight companions. "It no longer matters Legolas, we are no longer children. It was foolish to believe there was a future. It was time to grow up." She said trying to hold back her tears and turned away from him.

"That is a beautiful sword." Boromir said taking notice of the sword at Rainel's side.

The sword was forged specially for her by her grandfather, who had not only been a great farmer but had once been a blacksmith. Amarwên was his name, he had taught Arodon, Rainel's father, how to forge weapons. That was how Arodon came to meet Amargil, Rainel's mother, they had been friends for many year, and after many battles with Oropher, before his death, Arodon decided to marry her.

The sword given to Rainel was a long single-handed sword with purple dyed leather and amethyst gems that lay upon its hilt. It was her most treasured possession as it reminded her of her home and her family.

"Gûrvagol," She said as she pulled it from its sheath. "It was made for me by my grandfather before I left Mirkwood for my adventures. He was a farmer and a very skilled blacksmith." She gave the sword a few swings and smiled as she remembered the day her grandfather gave her the sword. "It has been with me for many life times." She held the sword up towards the sky admiring the way the jewels sparkled in the sunlight and smiled.

"You still know how to use it?" Aragon asked with a smile.

She gave him a smirk. "I learned from the best."

He stood and pulled his sword from its sheath and he too gave it a few swings. "Show me what you remember then."

Accepting his challenge, she got into position to fight, Rainel charges at Aragon and their swords clank together. The others gathered around and watch intensely at Aragon and Rainel clashing their swords in a pretend battle. Rainel manages to knock Aragon's sword out of his hand and knocks him to the ground. Holding the sword to his throat.

"I just killed you." She said in a serious tone, then they both burst into laughter. Rainel gave him a hand and helped him up off the ground.

"I have taught you well then." He said giving her a pat on the arm. "You did well."

She nodded her head. "Hannon le."

"Does that bow ever get any use?" Legolas asked with a proud smile at how much of a strong fighter she had become. He had taught her many times how to fight and to hunt, to no avail; Rainel became easily distracted during their lessons.

"I much prefer the up close fighting a sword gives you." She said as she stuck her sword back in its sheath and pick up her bow to admire it. A beautiful wood crafted bow with some elvish designs on it. Legolas had given her the bow as a gift when she was old enough to learn to use it. "I do use the bow when I most need it. It was a gift that I cherish very much, could never part with it, no matter if I tried." She gave him a smile.

"I want to learn to fight like that." Pippin said with excitement and stood up and unsheathed his sword and tried to imitate Rainel. Every one began to laugh as Merry too jumped up with excitement and tried to fight Pippin.

"Ow Merry." Pippin screamed as Merry accidentally hit his hand with his sword.

"Sorry." He said lowering his sword.

"Not bad but I think you could use some practice." Rainel said with a chuckle.

"Let me show you how to fight like a real warrior." Boromir said.

Pippin picked up his sword again with excitement and turned towards Boromir.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think." He said trying to direct him.

"Quite good, Pippin." Merry said.

"Thanks"

Boromir thrusts his sword, catching Pippin on the hand. Pippin throws down his sword, kicks and lunges at Boromir, tackling him to the ground. Every one burst into laughter at the site of the two hobbits on top of Boromir attacking him.

Rainel catches something off into the distance and signals Legolas with a look. Legolas' eyes too become fixed on a distant Dark Patch, which darts about the sky, like flying smoke in the wind. Every one's eyes soon after become fixed and they try to figure out what it is.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a cloud." Gimli answered.

Every one become worried as the cloud seemed to be moving fast toward their location.

"That is no cloud." Rainel said realizing what it was.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragon shouted grabbing up their gear and tugging on the hobbits cloaks to a hiding spot under some rocks.

The others take cover as best they can as a regiment of large crows fly low overhead at great speed, wheeling and circling above. As their dark shadow passes over the fellowship, a single harsh croak is heard...and the crows suddenly wheel away, back towards the south.

Gandalf staggers to his feet. "Spies of Saruman." He said as he watched the crows flying off into the distance. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!" He added as he turned to face the tall mountain behind them.

As the fellowship began their trip to the mountain Rainel did not follow. The others stopped and turned back.

"You're not coming?" Legolas asked.

She hesitated at first she knew what his father would think if he knew she was here with him now. "I am afraid not."

"We could really use you." Aragon said.

"With your fighting skills it could help us a lot." Boromir added.

Rainel never took her eyes off Legolas' she could see he looked upset. They hadn't seen each other in ages and here she was leaving him yet again. It was the same look he had when she left the first time, she didn't want to leave but there were many things to be done, and felt she was not needed amongst the nine.

"You don't need me." Rainel said turning towards the others.

"We could really use your help." Aragon added.

She smiled. "Boe i 'waen." She turned back to Legolas. "Don't worry about me." She walked towards him and touched his face. "We'll meet again… Na lû e-govaned 'wîn, Novaer"

She hesitated before she turned and began her journey. Legolas watched as she again walked away, a sight he had seen once before. He had hoped she would turn back, but just like the first time she walked away, she just kept going.

Aragon laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder and hesitated before he spoke. Aragon had known Rainel a short time a few years ago and she had spoken many times of an elf back home that she had fallen in love with. She spoke of her father as well as his, and spoke of the reasons she had left him, her family and her home behinds. Aragon had never found out whom he was, she never spoke of a name, nor that he was the king's son, but he realized the way Legolas and Rainel had looked at each other, that he was the one she spoke of.

"Tolo, Boe i 'waem." He said and then turned to continue up the path to the mountain.

 *** * * PRESENT DAY * * ***

Danika was startled out of her sleep by the doorbell. She had noticed that the sun was starting to set. She had been a sleep for quite some time. She took a look at her watch and it said six-thirty. The doorbell rang again and startled Danika again. "Okay, okay I'm coming, hold your horses." She said as she groaned and got up off the couch to answer it.

"You look like hell." Lexi said when she got a look at Danika. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what? And thank you very much, I haven't been sleeping very well." Danika said with an attitude and ran her hand over her sleepy eyes.

"Our celebration dinner, and you need a vacation." Lexi said pushing past Danika into the house.

"Come in." Danika said under her breath as she closed the door.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Danika asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Cause you sure don't look it…" Lexi paused when she smelled smoke and noticed smoke residue on the walls around the oven. "What the hell happened here?" Lexi asked with concern in her voice.

"I feel asleep and left my pizza in the oven too long, it's no big deal."

"Damn Danika!" Lexi said very concerned. "You could have burnt your house down; you really do need a vacation."

"I'm fine thank you." Danika said in a sarcastic tone noting Lexi didn't bother to ask if she was ok.

"I'm sorry, but seriously Danika you have been working way to hard lately you need to rest. Take it easy for once."

"It's not that I've been working hard its these dreams. They're getting worse, more vivid and their wearing me down."

"That's exactly my point Danika, have you tried talking to someone about what these dreams mean?"

"I've talked to you." She laughed as she poured herself some coffee.

"That's not what I mean Danika, maybe you need to go to a therapist and see what they say. There may be a real meaning behind these dreams of yours."

"What other then they might be a past life?" Danika joked mocking what Lexi had told her many times before.

"I'm serious Danika."

"What Lexi? What do you want me to do? What can a therapist tell me? Other than that I am working too hard, that I need to take some time off from my work. Or that I am just plain ass crazy and need to take some stupid drug that makes me even more tired than I already am."

Lexi just huffed and sat down at the bar stool and looked Danika over. She really did look as though she wasn't getting any sleep and she was very concerned about her friend. Perhaps she was working a bit too hard. "They wouldn't call you crazy." She paused. "They would use some kind of fancy therapist term for it."

They both began to laugh and Danika poured some coffee for Lexi.

"So did you ever figure anything else out about the dreams?" Lexi figured if Danika wasn't going to talk to a therapist that she could at least get Danika to talk to her about them.

"Well I had a new one this afternoon, this dream was in more detail, then any of my others. I learned the names of a couple more of the characters." Danika said as she handed Lexi the coffee then leaned on the counter remembering her dream. "I learned there are two hobbits by the name of Pippin and Merry. A man by the name of Aragon and a wizard by the name of Gandalf." Danika began.

"Really weird names." Lexi laughed as she accepted the coffee.

Danika laughed. "Yeah. Apparently the reason this elf named Legolas was coming in clear to me, is because I grew up with him…" Danika paused. "Well this Rainel grew up with him. I'm almost sensing as though they may have been lovers at some point."

"Wow! You were in love with an elf." Lexi began to laugh.

"No I wasn't in love with the elf, Rainel was."

"Oh come on you still deny that this could possibly be a past life?"

"Yes because as we all know past life's do not exist."


End file.
